


5

by ShadowBlade1223 (technicalViolist)



Series: the alchemy keikaku [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, toyko ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Replay Value, Other, ignore this it's unfinished and not ready for the public, ok this is half rp half odd irl metaphysical adventure but, this is a rp adventure or some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalViolist/pseuds/ShadowBlade1223
Summary: freedom, memes, mcfucking french, homestuck, crack fanfiction, pirates, Skype™, hermes, the true lives of the fabulous killjoys, and ~ATH. these are all related because keikaku. *translator's note: keikaku means guideline





	

**Author's Note:**

> *pushes intercom button*

_\- Begin transmission; target=spacetime coordinates (here, now); auditory medium=(im screaming why won't this work with emojis.) -  
_

i'm firing every single asshat in the tech division because emojis don't mcfucking work on this thing

but anyway

this is the captain of the $$ Sweet Brotherhood speaking from this [uh, new lambourghini here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GIwTG8V-Ko)

[fun to drive up here in the hopywoodoo hills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GIwTG8V-Ko)

i'm who you'd know as alpha dave, but really it's more like Director Death Defying

as in dr. death defying as in danger days: the true lives of the fabulous killjoys

kinda fuckin weird to end up in some realm with fanfiction abt me but ok then, you do you, just know that you are all filthy sinners

pfft. welcome to my fuck house 

[[KNOWLEDGE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GIwTG8V-Ko)] brought me here, and by knowledge of course i mean memes

anynways, 

i got stuck in a shitty sburb session/dream bubble glitch hell and finally broke myself out. the whole "game reset" thing was so NOT in working order by the time i got done being tossed around like a poor pointless lil variable in a computery Ninja™ blender so...i kinda just left? like, instead of respawning in another session i just kinda walked out of the whole Incipisphere all together. 

i actually ended up on a ship with Mindfang and like a shit ton of other people from random universes and now im just kinda journaling what's goin down and how this shit works

im kind of outside of reality right now so NATURALLY i decided fuck it, im turning sbahj into an inter-dimensional shit show that literally just keeps hapening

im dumping this journal on the only temporally stable inter-dimensional servers out there, and by that of course i mean the classick horrorterrors 

shout out to grindinglyGodliest or whatever his handle is now for finding these things like, can't understand how this is working and i kinda like having my brain in working order so im not questioning it

ok now that ive explained shit theres stuff you gotta know in order for this to make sense

A.) "see you at 7 ;) [rihanna gif]". this phrase is directly quoting a tumblr post i made. try to find it

    * the 7 partially means irony is the 7th dimension

    * the wink is exactly what you think it is, and also isn't at the same time

    * [rihanna gif] means see ya in the shadow realm, and that moment you realize you have no clue what's going on here

B.) if you've seen or heard the words "and irony is the 7th dimension, see you in the shadow realm" anywhere at all (this time doesn't count), that means you'll actually truly comprehend _precisely_ what this is. (sbUrg delta, but it's more like a DnD Quest rather than a game.) i'm the only one who delivers that message properly. there's lots of context that needs to take place before i tell that, and that phrase works kind of like a key. it unlocks shit

idk what it unlocks i just know it unlocks

C.) listen to mcr's danger days album in order. again, i'm taking the place of dr. death defying, and this journal is a part of the traffic report. static already got me and now im here

D.) this is Weird Shit™. i understand that, also ever wondered what it was like being around when aloha dave was doing the coded messages sbahj thing??? this is it folks

E.) there's a reason why this is titled 5. there's 1-7 different guides to this whole sicknasty shebang. #2 is my tumblr and skype. ill try my best to actually publish the other numbers but i might literally break my brain thinking about it so,,,, lol

F.) whoever reads this once it's finished has a ticket to the sbahj show

G.) if i put a link, click it. shit will make sense if you do (it's usually gonna be like, youtube vids or the tungl posts)

H.) ONE of my sideblogs is TemporalGamemaker

I.) next transmission is gonna be some very confusing but very relevant screenshots from an actual skype group i was in

J.) btw ~ATH is the universe-breaking programming language that sBurb is coded in. DIS* is another one, but it weaves symbolism together as far as i can tell. ^CAKE is another language. its for noobs

K.) the following screencaps are a result of what i'm calling the alchemy keikaku. really don't know who started it, but it's what broke me out of my impressively glitched up session so im not complaining. basically me and a few others were speaking DIS* code at each other like computers (well, AIs specifically), and its...interesting and Weird™. you'll see. just know that i didnt actually have much of a hand in what i was actually saying, much less what the other ppl were saying. i was just transmitting code.

L.) i dont give a fuck if you believe me or not

dstri signing off for now

_\- End transmission -_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will be fun. an adventure in crossing timelines with the concept of space pirates, DnD, and cards against humanity - dstri


End file.
